The Glasses!
by MC-Labs
Summary: When Lettuce recives an old pair of glasses, she gets more than she paid for! now gifted with the power to see into the future, what kind of craziness will she forsee? Slight Ichgio/Lettuce Yuri involved!


**MC: ok, Soda is kicking in...let's rock!**

 **Ichigo: yay!**

 **MC: oh! There is some slight Lettuce/Ichigo yuri, you were warned!**

 **Lettuce: Double Yay!**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"The Glasses!"**

 **(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!)**

 **Saturday afternoon...**

Ichigo and her sweet Lettuce were waiting patiently at the eyewear store for Lettuce's new glasses, Mint, in a fit of rage broke her old ones.

the storekeeper presented Lettuce with a pair of green framed, small rounded glasses, "carefull these are very old, they belonged to a gypsy who died recently." she said.

Lettuce happily took them and paid the woman, and with that, the two lovers left the store.

on their way back to the Cafe, Ichigo stopped walking, "i just reilized somthing, if Ryou had the brains to alter our DNA, why didn't he fix your eyes so you wouldn't need glasses?" spoke Ichigo.

Lettuce shrugged, "i don't know, i guess there are some things genetics can't fix."

within minutes, the duo made it to the Cafe, as the entered, Mint was in her usual spot, enjoying her tea.

"well well, 3 minutes early, i'm impressed ichigo!" said Mint in her usual tone.

just then, as if by magic, Lettuce's eyes began to glow!

Lettuce began to see an image, a young, blue-haired girl about Mint's age in a wheelchair, her legs bandaged.

the woman was in tears...

just then, as quiclkly as it came the vison disapeared and Lettuce's eyes returned to normal.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Lettuce, what was that?"

"i wish i knew..." Lettuce said, " i saw somthing...somthing i can't explain."

Later that night, Lettuce was spending the night at Ichigo's, for some reason she did not want to sleep alone.

Ichigo's parents, who were okay with Ichigo dating another girl, were quite fond of Lettuce, and were sure that she would make a fine future daughter in law.

 **In Ichigo's room...**

the two lovers were in Ichigo's new bed, which she bought to acomodate two people, snuggled in many blankets.

the two nuzzled each other, and were in absolute bliss until...

BOOM!

A huge explosion shook the neighborhood, causing both Ichigo and Lettuce to jump!

"what the hell..."wondered Ichigo.

Lettuce was shuddering, she had never heard an explosion that big!

just then, Ichigo's Cell phone rang...

Ichigo picked it up, "Moshi Moshi?" said Ichigo.

It was Pudding, she was freaking out!

"Ichigo-oneechan! Mint's place is on fire na no da!" squeaked Pudding, "Zakuro and i are already there, but we need your help!"

Both girls nodded, Transformed and sped to the rescue!

when the four girls arrived at the scene, they dove into the blaze, searched the house to find Mint, unconsious, her legs pinned under 3 tons of marble and concrete!

with all of their strengh, they managed to get her out while Lettuce helped the fire department douse the flames.

Mint was rushed to the hospital, and the worried Mews returned to their homes...

the next morning, the girls all went to the hospital to see if Mint was allright.

They were in for the shock of their lives, especially Lettuce...

Mint was lying down on her bed horizontal, but what scared them the most was the two stumps where her legs should be.

"her legs were badly damaged, they had no choice but to amputate..." a calm voice said.

it was Keichiro, the young man greeted the other mews...

"you mean?..." Pudding spoke.

"yes, Pudding, she will never be able to walk, or dance again..." Keichiro said somberly.

Suddenly it clicked! what Lettuce saw in her vision, the crying girl in the wheelchair...was Mint!

in a instant, she grabbed Ichigo and took her into a broom closet.

"Lettuce...i know you want to cheer me up, but we can cuddle at home..." Ichigo said.

"do you remember when my eyes started glowing?" said Lettuce.

ichigo nodded.

"well, when it did, i saw Mint, crying in a wheelchair, and somehow, what i saw came true!" said Lettuce.

and both said in unison, "THE GLASSES!"

"Lettuce-kun, this is awesome, you can see into the future!" squealed ichigo as she squezed her lover tightly!

just then, Lettuce's eyes began to glow again!

"Awww sweet! another vision!" Ichigo said.

Lettuce concentrated and saw the vision, this time, it was Ichigo and Lettuce dancing, and it was raining money...a lot of money!

when her eyes returned to normal, she was awestruck!

"what did you see?" asked Ichigo.

"you, me and an ass-load of money..." Lettuce said.

"No way!" said ichigo in disbelief.

"Way times 10!" Lettuce said.

Ichigo just shrugged her shoulders, maybe it will happen...

the next day, Ichigo explained what had happened to Lettuce to the others.

Mint, who was in a wheelchair, was not pleased...

"you mean to tell me, you foresaw me losing my legs, the one thing that i valued more than money, and you didn't even try to stop it from happening?" she growled.

"we've seen "Final Destination" too many times to go screwing around with somthing we don't understand." explained Ichigo.

"I LOST MY DAMN LEGS BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Mint

"Easy Mint, you're still alive aren't you?" asked Zakuro.

Mint just huffed...

and so, the day went on as usual, with Mint cursing every word in the dictionary.

on their way home, Ichigo and Lettuce stopped at a corner store for a snack.

Just for kicks, Ichigo bought a lotery ticket and scratched.

"Bell"

"Bell"

and when Ichigo scratched the last spot...

"BELL!" ichigo squeaked.

she went to turn it in and...

"Lettuce! get over here!" ichigo squeaked.

Lettuce rushed in as the casher counted the money Ichigo...

"$500,000!" Lettuce said, her vision came true...again!

the girls hugged each other with glee!

with the massive amount of money, the girls put it in Ichigo's bank account.

Later that evening, the girls slept over at Lettuce's house, whose parents were also okay with her seeing another girl, Moe and Miwa slept over as well.

they were watching a romantic comedy when Lettuce's eyes glowed once again!

"No way! Ichigo was right, she **can** see into the future!" Miwa squeaked.

in this vision she could see Ryou in a orange jumpsuit, cursing "i was so goddamn carefull, how could they have known?" his hands were in cuffs.

Lettuce shuddered...

"well, what did you see?" asked Moe.

Lettuce did not want to say, only Miwa knew of Ichigo and Lettuce's secret identidies.

Miwa understood, "Come on Moe, i think Ichigo and Lettuce need some alone time..."

Moe nodded and the two left for the other room.

the two Mews tucked themselves in, and leaned in close, as they did, Lettuce spoke.

"Ryou was in cuffs and a prison uniform...i think somone found out who we are!" she whispered.

"How, only my mom and dad, Your mom and dad, and Miwa know!" spoke Ichigo, "Masaya-Baka knows, but he's dead!"

"i guess we'll have to wait and see..." Lettuce said as she and Ichigo shared a long but passionate kiss.

The next morning both girls walked to school, Lettuce transferred over to Ichigo's school to avoid her bullies and be near Ichigo, as they did, many of Ichigo's classmates were whispering things:

"that's them!" one said.

"i never knew Ichigo's door swung that way." another said.

the two lovers were too focused on each other to care.

as they passed the electronics store, the news brodcast jerked them out of their daydream:

 **NEWS JUST IN!**

 **A Mysterious hacker by the name of D-BUNKER has found out the truth behind "Tokyo Mew Mew" we are here with him now today!**

 **D-BUNKER: you people are not gonna beleve this, these superheroes were once high school students, Geneticly enhanced against their will and working as slaves at the "Cafe Mew Mew" see a pattern here? once more, i know two of them, they go to my school, Ichigo Momomya and Lettuce Midorikawa! what's worse, i hear talk that the project's creator, Ryou Shorigame, plans to make more of them, that Rat bastard is bulding an freakin' army!**

"Ryou pays me pocket change and he's a major prick, but i wouldn't go as far to call it slavery!" giggled Ichigo.

"let's head to the cafe first! Ryou might be in trouble!" asked Lettuce.

when they finally made it to the cafe, it was covered in police tape, all of Ryo's equipment was confiscated, and Ryou and Keichiro were arested!

"Wait! Keichiro did nothing wrong! he was the one who tried to keep Ryou in line!" squeaked Ichigo.

the police understood and realeased Keichiro, while Ryou was hauled away!

"I was so Goddamn careful, how could they have known?" he yelled.

both girls were speechless, it was just like in Lettuce's vision.

one policewoman asked if Ichigo and Lettuce could come to the station with them, the girls agreed and climbed in the squad car.

back at the police station, the girls were shown some of Ryou's work, and found out that D-BUNKER was right, Ryou was planning to capture all the girls in Ichigo's school and create new Mews, starting with Moe and Miwa!

he even had animal DNA picked out, Tyranosaurus Rex and Ankylosaurus!

"that bastard! he was gonna fuse my friends with dinosaur DNA?" snarled Ichigo, Lettuce did her best to calm her down.

"it's a good thing that hacker found this out, otherwise, Ryou would have gotten away with this scot free!" said the policewoman.

as the girls left the police station, Lettuce took out another pair of glasses, removed her current ones and snapped it in two, she then put on the replacements.

"why did you do that?" asked ichigo.

"teehee, as long as i'm with you, i don't need to know what the future holds." she said.

Ichigo blushed and kissed her gently...

as they walked away, the broken pair of glasses began to glow, within moments the spirit of an old woman could be seen.

"whew! about time that nice girl broke my curse, now i can rest in peace, but i do know one thing, those two are going to have a wonderfull life toghether!" she said as she floated away.

THE END!

 **MC: 3 days, that's how long it took me to write this!**

 **Ichigo: that was awesome!**

 **MC: whelp, Comments? Reviews? you know what to do!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
